


[Fanart] The Mirror Verse

by thebowtie



Series: hooptedoodle's advent calendar [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Day 5-6: body swap, Fanart, Other, angel!Crowely, but its not really body swap, demon!Aziraphel, more reversed roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebowtie/pseuds/thebowtie
Summary: Day 5-6: Body SwapDear, hooptedoodle, since I am late, I decided to give you art of a different kind for those two chapters.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: hooptedoodle's advent calendar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hooptedoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooptedoodle/gifts).



Uriraphel (Uri originates from Hebrew and means "my light") is the angel who was once stationed in Eden and since then lived among human kind. Some angels whisper that he has become too much like them. He grows his hair long and he own a music store in Soho which, occasionally, has been observed to smell vaguely demonic. That, of course, must be the Queen records. Or at least that's what Uriraphel would say if pressured.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly? I don't know. This is humorous nonsense. I'm not sorry.

Azir is the demon who prompted Eve to sin in the first days of Eden. As his angelic counter part Uriraphel, he remains on earth, tempting humans to sin. There are rumours in Hell that Azir is getting too comfortable on earth. And it's true: the demon would rather try to, say, prevent an apocalypse than forego a dinner at the Ritz. Or any dinner, really. Good thing that he's not the only one enjoying the perks of an earthly life style. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't use without permission. 
> 
> tumblr: theprancingponi

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't use without permission. 
> 
> tumblr: theprancingponi


End file.
